


Call It What You Want

by MarshmallowAtHeart



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, and kinda enemies with benefits, not completely enemies but not quite friends, so kinda enemies to lovers, somewhere between enemies/friends with benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowAtHeart/pseuds/MarshmallowAtHeart
Summary: Sequel to the events from Total Eclipse of the Heart; life is different when you've seen your archenemy naked, it's different when you've felt their fingers inside you, it's different when you see them and all you can think about is the way they taste.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Call It What You Want

_Life is different when you've seen your archenemy naked, it's different when you've felt their fingers inside you, it's different when you see them and all you can think about is the way they taste._

Life is different when Logan Echolls becomes a person that makes the butterflies flutter shamelessly inside of her.

She wishes she'd known that the butterflies were warning signs, her body's panicked method of telling her to _stop, you're going to get yourself in trouble._ She didn't know and even if she did, she probably wouldn't have listened.

She steps into class and it's brighter than she's ever known it to be; she sees Logan, settled into the corner desk at the far end with the light glowing from behind him.

Duncan's there too, in front of him and her heart beats in a sudden fit of panic, the butterflies tug.

It feels like the whole room is watching her but she's looking at him; her entire being vibrating with the need for him to look at her.

But Logan stares out the window, face tucked comfortably against his palm, away from her as if she doesn't exist, as if he'd be totally fine with her state of non-existence. Duncan walks away, leaving the room. Everyone leaves the room except for Logan.

She's rooted in her spot, silently screaming for him to look at her. Can't he see that she _didn't_ go after Duncan? Can't he see that she's here, that she stayed, _for_ _him_?

There's an ache in her chest that she can't explain. She bites her lip, she wants to reach out to touch him but she can't. She doesn't know why she can't. He's here, right across her in this empty classroom and yet he feels so unreachable.

"It's not," she says, her voice raspy with panic. She has to make him understand. She has to make him look at her. He has to _see_ her. He's the only one that's ever seen her. "It's not like that, you have to know."

He's leaning back on his chair now, rocking back and forth, like none of this matters to him. Like she doesn't matter to him. _Did she ever?_

"Logan," she pleads for him to just look at her, she's made her way to him, her palm pressing flat on his desk.

"What exactly is it that you want from me, Veronica?" He says, finally meeting her eyes.

Her body feels lit as she lets herself sink into his brown eyes. She licks her lips, eyes flickering to his lips and back.

His chair firmly lands its four legs on the ground and he leans forward, whispering, "Tell me what you want and you'll have it, _Veronica_."

She swallows, her name feels sinful and dangerous coming from his mouth, especially after knowing where that mouth has been.

She doesn't say a word, she can't, her throat is dry and she's not sure she knows what words are anymore with the way every cell in her body is magnetically compelled to his.

She lets herself fall into him, cupping his cheek and pressing her mouth against his, letting her tongue slip between his lips. His hands curl around her waist, bringing her to his lap and she adjusts accordingly.

She feels before she hears the growl resonate from within him, she holds him tight, her crotch against his hardness as she kisses him.

She rocks against him, needing him to understand how her body aches for him. He's tugging on her shirt, hands cupping on her breasts, firm squeezes that leaves her with want.

"Logan," it's all she can say, breathless and needy.

His mouth goes to her neck, fingers racking her t-shirt off her body. "Veronica," he grunts against her neck, vibrating through her skin and into her soul.

All her inhibitions are lost with the feeling of Logan's mouth on her skin, she wants him.

She's lost between moans and panting of his name, her eyes closed as he moves her onto his desk. Her hands warm her breasts as he unbuckles his belt.

Her skirt is pushed so high up, it doesn't feel like it exists and the cool air hits against her wet panties.

He grins, devilish and impatient. Her cotton panties doesn't stand a chance against Logan, he pulls them apart and she twists around, her hands press against the desk as Logan braces her from behind, pressing against her back with his hardened length. His breath is hot against her neck, he palms her breasts, massaging them as his thumbs graze over her nipples.

She aches against him and he slips his cock between her thighs and into her core. "So fucking good," he whispers, hot breath hitting against her ear. "You make me so hard. Only you, Veronica. Gonna fuck you so hard."

She whimpers, she wants to say _yes fuck me hard. Give me everything._ She wants to say his name and tell him how good he feels inside her and that he should never stop.

Words fail her and air becomes scarce but she doesn't give a damn right now. All she feels is Logan, all she needs is him.

He goes so deep inside her, her name echoing through the room and his hands pulling on her hair, she cries out in whiny moans.

Life becomes a blur. She's sitting on his desk, it's wet with their bodily fluids and he's walking towards the door. When did the door open? Who was he talking to? Why did there have to be other people in the world? Her brows furrow and her fingers comb through her long blonde hair.

She's sitting across a mirror and her heart aches. She can't do this with Logan anymore. Her heart can't take it. She can't take having him but not being with him.

She blinks, her world disappearing and she wants to cling onto it desperately. She wants Logan to come back. She wants him to hold her.

She's fading in and out and then all at once she's awake.

She gasps, eyes wide, clutching her blanket against her chest and she swallows, did she really just?

She closes her eyes and then opens it again, trying to shake herself awake. She needs a shower.

* * *

Of course, her first class of the day had to be with Logan. _Of course_. Because the universe hates her and wants her to die of embarrassment.

It's been a week since she'd woken up with his arms wrapped around her. She'd never thought she'd feel so comfortable in a bed that wasn't her own but with his arms wrapped around her, she'd felt warm and safe. It was strange. She'd long ago lost hope that she'd ever feel that way and then she did. With _Logan_.

_She'd stirred awake and she'd almost couldn't believe what she'd done with Logan, what she'd let him do to her, what she'd wanted him to do to her._

_There was the strong urge to throw his arms off her and run as far away from him as possible but he'd looked so peaceful asleep. It felt like a lifetime since she'd seen him look like he wasn't fighting against the entire world - against her._

_Laying beside her in his sleeping form and soft snores, he'd compelled her to stay. Her legs were wrapped between his, she'd felt his hardness against her thigh and there was a shameless thought of rubbing along him that passed her mind. His hand on her ass, fingers underneath her panties_.

 _She'd looked over him for a few minutes too long until his snores evolved into regular breathing and she'd felt him awaken_. _He'd peaked through his eyelids before opening his eyes, a soft smile on his lips when he felt and saw her laying next to him._

_"Morning," he'd whispered._

_She almost thrusted her legs against him; did he always sound raspy and rough in the morning?_

_"Morning," she let out, she was sure she sounded awkward and the opposite of morning sex. Not that she wanted morning sex. God, she had to get out of this bed._

_"You okay?" He asked, his eyes focusing on her._

_She'd merely nodded, swallowing hard, awkwardly gotten out of bed and proceeded with her unsuccessful search for her mother._

She doesn't know what possessed her to become intimately involved with Logan - involved as if it were a regular thing - it wasn't, it was just the one night followed by hot, steamy dreams that she desperately didn’t want to think about.

But then, they’d lock eyes between moments in time and all she could think is the way his jaw feels against her mouth and the way his hands feel on her breasts and the way his mouth worked on her.

She swallows hard and tries to push away thoughts of Logan biting, licking and touching her.

It doesn’t help that he’s so vocal with his snarky comments in class, she finds herself chuckling along, involuntarily meeting his gaze before forcing herself to look busy.

He shouldn’t have any right to look so cute, so kissable. She hates that these are her thoughts now. Thoughts consisting of kissing Logan and fucking him on his desk.

"So what do you think?" Logan says, catching her at her locker after class, pulling her out of her fantasies of him. She's thankful that, at the very least, he doesn't know what she's thinking.

She tilts her head, brows furrowed. "Like in general or is there a specific arena in which you need my opinion?"

"Missing bird? Where there's a mystery thou shall come running."

Her brows deepen as she tries to wreck her brain for any information about birds that may seem relevant but she fails miserably. "What bird?"

"Polly the Parrot?" He gives her an expectant look to which she shakes her head. He barely hides his smirk. "Our mascot."

She bites her lip, finding it hard to believe that Logan knows more about the school mascot than she does. "And you care about this bird?"

His eyes draw to her lips, instinctively licking his own. "I don't not care about it."

"Ah," she nods and she wonders if he thinks about her as much as she thinks about him. Sometimes, like now, when he looks at her like he'd done that night, she thinks yes. She thinks if she has to have steamy dreams about Logan, she hopes one of them are against her locker with him looking at her like that.

He smiles a little, eyes on hers and she feels the heat stretch across her body. "You know I wouldn't be opposed to helping you find the parrot."

"Who says I'm going to try to find the parrot? Besides, it's not like our teaming up has worked so well before."

"My veiled insults and your holier than thou attitude. We're perfect together, Mars."

"Logan -"

"Hey, V," Wallace says, nodding to Logan who returns the gesture. He takes a second to look between them, wondering if he's interrupting before he tells her, "Mr. C wants to see you."

* * *

She supposes the missing bird couldn't have come at a more appropriate time for her - _thank you, universe_.

She needs time and space away from Logan so she can stop thinking about him. What better remedy than a case? Distraction is key to surviving against her Logan induced fantasies.

Her relief had come to an effective end at Pan High's parking lot because there he is, Logan Echolls leaning against his jackass yellow x-terra. _Universe, you damned motherfucker._

She walks fast, almost jogging to reach him, it's hard to walk with a smile on her face when this new development is such an inconvenience to her. But she smiles because Betty is perky and bubbly and doesn't have an angry bone in her body.

Logan grins, eyes shining with amusement as he takes her in. She can see the laughter bubbling inside his chest as he watches her. She really wishes his eyes were anywhere but on her. She wishes _he_ were anywhere but here.

She comes to a still before him, her eyes wide and smile full because Pan High has their eyes on her and she's just stapled herself as sweet, nice, wholesome Betty from Riverdale.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, bright and cheery. She giggles and throws sly waves as the students pass her. She doesn't want to draw attention right now but it's just her luck that she's with the biggest attention getter in the world.

Her eyes narrow, smile falling as she leans in closer. "Did you steal their goat?"

His hands wrap around her waist, pulling her into him. "Just here to steal you," he lightly teases, winking.

"Logan, what are you doing?" She gasps, face hot as she stares at him wide eyed.

"I came to help you," he shrugs.

"Help me?"

"Didn't I say that I would? Besides, this whole pretty in pink stint was curious."

"You're going to blow my cover," she warns, eyes glaring at him and she hates how easy Betty falls away when she's with him. She hates how she's compelled to be Veronica.

"You're adorable," he laughs. "But look hot girl, hot guy, I doubt anyone's going to question it."

"Did you just call yourself hot?"

"And you."

"Also you can't just be my boyfriend."

"Why not? You didn't have any problem being my fiancé."

"That was for a reason!"

"So is this."

"Not really. You should go. I already have a plan."

"Of course you do."

"Betty?" Richie says. "You okay?"

Logan barely holds in his laugh, face dropping onto her hair. "Betty?"

"Yup," she smiles. "Perfect."

"Hey, man," Logan looks up, grinning. "Hope you're treating my girl _Betty_ over here okay."

"Your girl?"

"My girl," Logan says, drawing her closer into him and hugging her.

His eyes fucking dance and if all eyes weren't on her she'd stomp his feet and run away.

She grits through her teeth and smiles. "Oh, you," she bops his nose, a tad harder than she had to.

He laughs, soft and warm. It takes her by surprise, it's been awhile since she's heard him laugh like that and it surprises her even more when there's this warmth coursing inside of her.

It doesn't make sense the way everything else fades away, or the way her body is suddenly highly sensitive to Logan. His lips have touched her in her most intimate places and have brought her crumbling down in orgasm but his laugh hits her on another level of intimacy that she doesn't think she's ready for.


End file.
